Sick Brothers
by creativeone298
Summary: Gilbert and Lovino nurse their sick brothers back to health and need a break afterwards. A prumano fanfic for KingPreussen's 2015 Secret Santa (I was late). Read as a Human AU.


"I can't believe our fucking idiot brothers got themselves fucking sick." Lovino huffed as he tied his shoes, ready to brave the winter outside. It had been a good winter for lovers of the cold; there was snow aplenty. Gilbert could testify that, he was the one who shoveled the driveway.

"I can believe Feliciano, but Ludwig is supposed to be the responsible one!" Gilbert replied as he pulled on his jacket. He didn't want to get sick like his idiot little brother. "How the hell did they get sick anyway?" he asked, starting the car and climbing into the driver's seat. Lovino was never allowed to drive unless if there was an emergency.

Lovino had a cold and hearty laugh at that one. "Oh, Ludwig didn't tell you? I understand; it's embarrassing."

"I'm on the edge of my seat, Lovi. Anything to embarrass my brother is good information." Gilbert's eyes glinted, accentuated by the snow shining on the road.

"Oh boy, so you know how Ludwig is really uptight, right? Always thinks ahead, and is very careful?" Lovino didn't wait for Gilbert's answer; he knew that Gilbert knew. "Well, Feli got into a snowball fight with him. That'd be fine; except that they were not dressed for the weather. Feli was wearing an unbuttoned long-sleeved shirt,"

"Please tell me my brother wasn't as embarrassing." Gilbert groaned, hoping Ludwig hadn't been in his underwear or something.

"He was wearing pajama pants and a tank top, same as he always does when he goes to sleep. Long story short, the two got soaked, and woke up sick today. Of course Feliciano told me, but I knew that Ludwig wouldn't tell you. Don't gloat though; I want to see his pride crushed when he's healthy." Lovino said.

"It is going to be really hard to not rub that in Lud's face, but I think I can manage it for you." Gilbert said, squeezing Lovino's shoulder for good measure.

"Thanks babe, I love what you do for me." Lovino said sarcastically, kissing Gilbert on the cheek.

"It's difficult, but I manage." Gilbert teased.

They continued in that manner for the rest of the car ride until they finally pulled up in front of the house that Ludwig and Feliciano, as well as a man named Kiku, who was off on holiday, shared.

"Remember, no matter how crazy your family gets, I'll always love you." Lovino said, not even sure if he was joking or serious.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes a bit; he did still love Ludwig despite Lovino barely tolerating him. "The sentiment is same for you." he replied, opening the door and getting out of the car.

"Good luck." Lovino said, kissing Gilbert briefly before he followed him to unlock the door.

They found the television playing something that Lovino quickly identified as a (particularly) bad Italian soap opera, and Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Ludwig must really be sick if he's listening to that garbage."

Lovino turned around slowly and stepped in close to Gilbert. "Garbage?" he asked in mock-offense. "This is the highest-quality programming this side of the Mediterranean."

Gilbert laughed, loving someone who could keep up with him. The two took off their shoes slowly, hoping to prolong the inevitable. "So, who's going to surprise those two first?" Gilbert asked.

"You go." Lovino replied, pushing him into the room.

"Hello, the awesome me is here to heal your sickness!" Gilbert yelled, making sure that even if they were asleep, they wouldn't be for long.

"And I'm here to make sure he doesn't fuck up too badly." Lovino said, walking in after him.

"Could you have not come in so loudly?" Ludwig groaned, pressing his head farther into the pillow.

"You know you love me, Lud." Gilbert said, looking around the room for any blankets.

Meanwhile, Lovino got down to business before Gilbert decided to waste too much time. "Okay, so what is it? Flu? Fever? Cold?" he asked, kissing Feliciano's forehead. "Fever." he said, answering his own question.

"Hey, Gilbert! I'm going to make the soup. You stay up here and try to keep them out of trouble." Lovino called as he walked to the kitchen. He started looking around the kitchen and was displeased to see this much damn wurst in the fridge. It looked too much like his own. Kiku provided some fish in the freezer, but he needed some damn stock. Lovino knew that Ludwig was smart enough to make some stock in advance, as much of an ass as he was. At least the guy had somewhat of a head on his shoulders.

While Lovino had it easy in the kitchen, Gilbert was busy dealing with their younger siblings. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"So...what should I get you losers?"

Ludwig didn't say anything; his pride was getting in the way, but thankfully, Feliciano told him that they needed some water and for him to wash the dishes, which thankfully brought him into the kitchen with Lovino.

"Oh my god, can you believe those two?" Gilbert said as he started on the combined load of dishes from Lovino and his brothers.

"I fucking know. Feliciano was always messy, but his kitchen is disaster." Lovino said, throwing his hands in the air and adding noodles to the soup.

"And Ludwig, of course, doesn't say what is fucking wrong with him so it takes me ages to try to coax it out of the guy until Feliciano gives in and says what's wrong with both." Gilbert ranted.

The two stayed in the kitchen, complaining about the idiocy of their brothers. Eventually, Lovino finished the soup as Gilbert finished the dishes.

"Listen, Lovi, we can do this, then we'll sit by the fire and make some simple cocoa. I believe in you." Gilbert said, stealing a kiss.

"Stop making my legs go all weak when I'm holding two bowls of soup, dammit." Lovino said, but smiling.

"You know, I can carry bowls. I'm not weak." Gilbert said, gently taking one out of his left hand.

Lovino gave a small smile. "Thanks, you piece of shit." he said, kissing Gilbert back.

The two went to brave their brothers' antics once again, only to find them practically asleep on the couch.

"Great, we look like assholes either way." Gilbert whispered, gesturing at the two, who were cuddling.

"Well, I'm good at looking like an asshole and so are you." Lovino said back, and then raised his voice. "Hey! Soup's ready!"

"Every time!" Ludwig yelled, sitting up slowly.

"Thanks for making it, Lovi!" Feliciano said, giving a warm smile to his brother.

"Don't call me that!" Lovino said, handing Feliciano the soup and a spoon.

Gilbert glowed with a silent pride. He'd gradually started calling Lovino 'Lovi' occasionally, and he never stopped him. To him, that was almost as good as an 'I love you.' He loved that nobody, not even Antonio or Feliciano could get away with it.

Ludwig shot a rare smile at Gilbert, and he became conscious of the silly grin on his own face. He rolled his eyes and handed Ludwig his soup and spoon. As the Feliciano and Ludwig ate, Gilbert and Lovino stood in an uncomfortable silence.

Thankfully, Feliciano could somewhat read the situation. Unfortunately, he didn't exactly handle it with grace.

"If you two want to go make out, you can leave; Lud and I have it from here!" he said, beaming at the couple.

Lovino smacked his hand to his forehead, but Gilbert wasn't as modest.

"Okay, thanks for the leave, my awesome boyfriend and I are going to go now." he said, grabbing Lovino by the wrist, and taking him out the door.

"If you idiots fuck anything else up, call me, okay?" Lovino said as he was dragged away.

"So, Lovi, does it look like a day to cuddle?" Gilbert asked in a more tender voice as they got ready to leave their brothers' house.

"Only if I get to make the mulled wine and you don't touch anything." Lovino replied, chuckling at the memory of Gilbert having made a mess of it last year.

"Not even you?" Gilbert teased, opening the door for Lovino.

"Do I need to spell everything out, you potato-brained sap?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Besides, I can get out of the kitchen, but you look so warm and cuddly in the blanket. I can barely help myself."

"Stop with the gooey romance or I'll start wondering who you are and what you've done with the real Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Don't worry, I drive well enough to play him at least." Gilbert started the car and began to drive home.

"I'm cold." Lovino complained after a while. The heating sometimes took a while, and Lovino couldn't be assed to put his coat on for the collective minute he'd be outside, so he resorted to his temper, which Gilbert joked was hot enough to heat the continent of Europe.

"I wish I could hold you while driving, but that'd mean I'd be risking this amazing car." Gilbert said, but sped up so they could get home faster.

Once they finally got back to the house, Gilbert put German carols on the radio (Lovino was starting to grow accustomed to German singing; it could sometimes rival Italian, but there was something about the carols in particular that made him feel at home), and Lovino went to the kitchen to make the wine.

Gilbert, being the one who was better at planning, got the heavy blankets from his father's old trunk and started the fire, having made sure there were logs in the house beforehand.

Lovino got out of the kitchen just as Gilbert was starting to sit down.

"This is nice." he said, handing Gilbert his mug as he snuggled in next to him.

"I try." Gilbert laughed as he got as close to Lovino as he could without their wine spilling. "We deserve it."

"Oh, that's for sure."


End file.
